


Gratitude

by roundest_boi



Series: What the- Irk?! [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: (In His Head At Least), F/M, Grumpy Momo, Idiots in Love, Irkens are Terrible (Invader Zim), Morning Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zrit Is Romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundest_boi/pseuds/roundest_boi
Summary: It's just Zrit being a sap at 9AM. That's the whole thing.





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Kurei owns my heart and I can't say a single no to her. Enjoy.

Waking up didn’t weird him out anymore, and for that Zrit was grateful. He wouldn’t ever miss starting a day feeling helpless, reality downing as he slowly got conscious of his surroundings.

But now, he was used to his singularities and the slow process of feeling out the fluffiness of his mattress right underneath his well rested body, opening his eyes and stretching out his limbs and antennae… he couldn’t say he didn’t like it.

Except, he noticed with some amusement, there was another something taking all the space he needed to move. And after some moving,  _ something _ turned into  _ someone _ as his eyes fell on the deadweight he shared his bed with nowadays, capturing the details of their situation with no hurry.

For an irken so small, Momo surprisingly took a lot of space and he wondered if it was just part of who she was. Humans called this a ‘larger than life personality’ and he couldn’t help but agree, mesmerised at how this race has such a way with words. His mate was everywhere, bigger than any influence and more powerful than any problems, facing anything as if she was as big as the Earth’s sun.

Looking at her, lips twitching at the scrunched up face she had going, he remembered how scared of it he was so long ago when he was still in college and they had yet to share anything at all. At the time, she was too much and he saw too little when he looked at the mirror; He wanted so many things, but couldn’t give a name to make them any more real. Languages, songs, books, advices online… none of those, he recognizes it now, could’ve forced him to face it.

But Momo could. And she sure as hell did, didn’t she? 

“The awful ball of fire is annoying me, turn it off.”

He couldn’t and wouldn’t stop himself from snorting loudly at the irony. - “It’s called sun and we both know I can’t even turn you off, less so the Earth’s biggest star.”

She didn’t reply but he could hear the aggressive little noises the pillow muffled all the same, fondly watching her keep turning around on her sides until the same frustrated sigh came out, an omen to his mate’s defeat. He rested his cheek on his left hand, elbow digging into the sheet’s softness and waited for her to get back to their conversation.

“Fuck you.” - she started, finally looking back at him. It was cute, how she refused to cooperate on something as simple as small talk. Ah, he was so in fucking love.

“Not so early in the morning.” - he mocked.

She blinked twice before tilting her head a bit with a smirk rising up, one of those that messed up with Zrit’s ability to think, and erasing any distance between them. On top of him, and he had to wonder how she even ended up there so fast, she looked as stunning as always and he felt his cheeks heating up at the way she gazed at him.

With her so close and his smitten mood, nobody could really blame him as he blurted out: - “Have I ever said I love your scent?”

Of course, that made Momo frown in surprise and then laugh at his face. He could never be in control of himself for more than five minutes, could he? 

She rested her forehead on his cheek as she stopped laughing, giving Zrit time to sigh in annoyance. - “Yes, you did. On our first time.”

To that, he paused. It wasn’t that he thought it had meant more to him than to her but… remembering such a small detail about that day, it made him feel light-headed with joy. He turned his head a little bit, kissing her temple just because. She giggled.

Hm, maybe he was grateful for more than just good mornings.


End file.
